The Party
by BlackOpal
Summary: Chuckie Cheese was always every kids nightmare when they were little. Everyone thought that Chuckie was an odd one from another planet. Now the kiddie place is a hell and Chuckie really will be an alien... whatever will the Animorphs do?


Disclaimer: Not mine. KA's. 'Cept um.. I don't own Who Wants To Marry My Dad either. I just thought that was fun, so I put it in.  
  
A/N: I had fun writing this. Whee…. Might be rushed, sorry about that.  
  
Off we go, into the wild blue yonder. Flying high into the sky.  
  
Marco, what are you singing?  
  
The Air Force Song. Duh.  
  
I'm Marco. You know me I know you do. I'm the only one keeping you alive. Really, if you didn't have me, a slug would climb into your brain and control you.   
  
You can thank me later.  
  
That's not the words you moron. The words are 'climbing high into the sun'. Now I love Rachel but when she tries to correct me when I am clearly.. oh what's the word... right? She can be a tad bit annoying.  
  
No! Flying high into the sky!  
  
We were geese, flying in a v-formation cause you know, that's how geese fly. We had gone to a horse racing track, partly because it was the grand opening, Seabiscuit was racing and it was supposed to teach us probability. Yes, probability. No, I do not know where our teachers figure horse races will teach us probability but it worked and we had spent the entire Wendsday at the track.   
  
It was a major inconvience considering the fact that Ax and Tobias made a point that we were needed to talk with them about a yeerk conspiracy. The track was pretty far away from Ax's scoop but it was the closest thing to meet them at.  
  
So we were geese. Flying. And singing. In Rachel's case, we were singing the wrong words.   
  
You're not into the air force, you wouldn't know! The words are climbing high into the sun! That was snippy Rachel in case you're not following my speech tags.  
  
Rachel, you've got feathers up your butt, maybe if you pull them out, you'll know the words are 'flying high into the sky'.  
  
CLIMBING HIGH INTO THE SUN! Rachel shouted back.  
  
Hey! That's it, don't make me turn this formation around! That was Jake. He also has feathers up his butt.  
  
Fine. It's climbing high into the sun. I said. I think I was the only one without the feathers-up-the-butt problem, well Cassie maybe.  
  
Ha! I knew it.  
  
At this point we were flying over Ax's woods. His scoop was barely noticeable through the trees, you had to know what you were looking for. None the less, we dropped through the trees and landed on random branches through out the scoop.  
  
Ax and Tobias were both in human form, glued to the T.V., pathetically watching-  
  
Who Wants To Marry My Dad! Rachel shouted as she demorphed at a stunningly rapid pace. Her face glowed as she sat in the moss- IN THE MOSS- with her white pants facing the T.V.  
  
What? Jake asked. He too was gapping at Rachel. The Rachel that was in white pants and sitting on the ground. She never did that.  
  
"Who Wants To Marry My Dad. You know, where his kids pick his wife? It's kind of cool." That was Cassie. She had demorphed. And she was sitting next to Rachel, glued to the T.V.  
  
Was this world crazy and Jake and I were the only sane ones in it?  
  
"Cassie, um, do you realize you just called a reality show cool?" Jake asked after he and I demorphed.  
  
She nodded, still fixated on the T.V.  
  
It was so disgusting. I had to do something. So I turned it off.  
  
"I'm gonna kill you!" (Little did I know there would be such conflict.) I was pounced on. Rachel was on me, punching her fists into my gut. So I strained to turn the T.V. back on while Tobias strained to get her off of me. I wanted to make some crack about him always getting her out of a rutt but I decided not to, considering he saved my life and all.  
  
I had to watch as the dude rejected the pretty chick and took the other pretty chick. I watched Rachel and Cassie gasp when they saw the first pretty chick walk up the walk and say "you can't marry her you idiot, she only wants you for your money!" I've never been more embarrassed for them.  
  
And then... it was over. I kicked sleeping Jake. He was starting to drool- it was kind of gross.  
  
"Can we please talk about what we came here for?" He said. "Marco get off me!" He pushed me off him with his elbow.  
  
"Just trying to get rid of the drool.  
  
He made a face and rubbed his face with his shirt. "Better?" He asked.  
  
"Good enough."  
  
"Now," he said, getting serious, "what's up?"  
  
Tobias turned to look at us now that his show was over. "The yeerks have a new location. They're opening it tomorrow."  
  
What fun. We flew all the way out here from God knows where to hear that.  
  
"Well thanks. That gives us a lot of information." So I was cocky? Who cares, I had just wasted an hour to watch some dumb reality show.  
  
Jake breathed in and counted to ten. "Where?"  
  
"Chuckie Cheese's."  
  
I laughed. "Chuckie Cheese's? That's it? Who are they going to take over, Chuckie? Couldn't they find someone a little more... I dunno, scary? They're going to be the laughing stock of the galaxy when the other aliens find out the yeerks spend their time invading the kid palace of Earth." The others laughed. All except for well... Rachel.  
  
Her face was pale and though she would never admit it, I swear she was sweating.  
  
"What?" Tobias asked.  
  
"Sara's having a birthday party at the grand opening of the new Chuckie Cheese's. We got a special deal and everything. Mom says it was too cheap to pass up."  
  
That shut everyone up.  
  
"When?" Jake asked.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
"Oh shit." 


End file.
